Liontin Kucing
by aimiera
Summary: Semi-AU. One-shot. Detik-detik kehidupan Mikan sebelum ia masuk ke Alice Akademi. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya.


**Lama tak berjumpa, sesama pembaca fanfiction Gakuen Alice. **

**Beberapa yang membaca fanfic-ku pasti familiar dengan judul 'Liontin Kucing' ini. Yup, saya memutuskan untuk membuat one-shot story untuk 'Tanpa Kusadari'**

**Bagi yang belum tahu, liontin kucing ini merupakan sesuatu yang penting bagi Mikan dan Natsume. Oh iya, di sini, alice milik Mikan adalah Nullification dan Ice alice… dan cerita ini agak AU jadi tidak mengambil plot cerita Gakuen Alice yang asli…**

**Oke kita masuk saja ke dalam cerita. Bagi yang merasa menemukan beberapa 'bocoran' dalam cerita, simpan dalam hati masing-masing, ya…**

**Salam, Aimiera…**

**

* * *

Disclaimer : Kau tahu Gakuen Alice, pasti tahu siapa pengarangnya… dan tentu saja bukan aku yang membuatnya…**

**Liontin Kucing**

Pada sebuah suasana yang begitu teduh, di tengah-tengah hutan rindang yang benar-benar cocok untuk melepaskan stress, seorang gadis, berumur tak lebih dari 10 tahun, berambut coklat yang lembut, duduk bersila sambil memejamkan mata. Dirinya duduk untuk menenangkan diri, mendengarkan semilir angin—yang berhembus melewati sela-sela batang-batang pohon–dan suara-suara bercicit sang burung hutan, yang memanggil-manggil kawan sejenisnya.

Mata gadis itu terbuka sehingga menampakkan bola matanya yang coklat bagaikan madu. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya sebelum mengangkat tangannya yang terlihat rapuh. Saat tangan tersebut terangkat, tiba-tiba saja batang-batang es mulai bermunculan, menembus dari dalam tanah yang lembab. Pada batang-batang es tersebut, titik hitam mulai muncul dan menyebar, bagaikan tinta yang jatuh ke dalam air, sehingga menjadi sebuah bulatan besar yang menghiasi bagian tengah batang es tersebut.

Sang gadis tersenyum kecil, sebelum tangannya itu menghasilkan beberapa serpihan es bening yang melayang di atasnya. Ia melemparkan serpihan itu pada bulatan hitam pada semua batang es yang ada dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Hasilnya memang sungguh menakjubkan karena kini pada setiap bulatan terdapat satu serpihan es yang menancap di atasnya.

Senyum gadis itu semakin lebar. Ia menepuk tangannya sekali-dua kali sebagai tanda betapa senangnya ia akan hasil yang dicapainya karena, tingkat ketepatan lemparannya kini sudah meningkat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu kini bernapas dengan lega dan ia mulai melakukan tarian––seperti tarian kemenangan–yang bila orang yang mengenalnya melihat ia melakukan hal itu, pasti akan berkomentar bahwa kepala gadis tersebut baru terbentur sesuatu. Untung saja, tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan hal tersebut, yah… kecuali kalau kau menghitung burung-burung kecil yang bertengger atau matahari yang mengintip dari balik dedaunan. Namun, sebelum ia hanyut dalam kesenangannya, gadis itu mulai merasakan hawa keberadaan yang sangat familiar…

_Mama…_

Ia buru-buru berdiri tegak menunggu sang ibu datang mengujunginya. Walau begitu, ia tidak siap mental menghadapi sifat sang ibu yang…

"MIKAN~… anak mama manis sekali menari-nari seperti itu," teriak sang ibu, berwajah hampir seperti pinang dibelah dua dengan anaknya, yang kita ketahui bernama Yuka Azumi alias Yuka Sakura.

Yah… sepertinya kita lupa menghitung pemilik _stealing alice_ yang pernah menggunakan alicenya (sebentar) pada Serina yang kini mengajar di Alice Akademi, sehingga wajar saja kalau dia melihat apa yang dilakukan Mikan sebelum sang ibu datang.

Yuka dengan ceria dan sangat cepat berlari menghampiri Mikan dan langsung memeluk gadis yang kini sedang hampir kehabisan napas.

"Mama… le..lepaskan aku…"

Yuka yang sadar akan situasi yang kini menimpa anaknya segera melepaskan cengkraman maut tersebut. Ia menatap Mikan dengan rasa bersalah. Dengan linangan air mata, ia langsung menghamburkan dirinya pada gadis yang baru selamat dari maut akibat kehabisan napas. Dan syukurlah, kini ia tidak lagi membuat Mikan sesak akan 'sentuhan' kasih sayang sang ibu tersebut.

"Mikan… maafkan mama, sayang. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan…" ujarnya dengan sedikit menunjukkan sifat kekanak-kanakannya.

Mikan tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada sang ibu. Ia hanya mengacuhkan sifat kekanakan itu karena sejak––

"Sudahlah, Ma."

Yuka terdiam dan menghentikan aksi kekanakannya. Ia tahu maksud dibalik nada sang anak tersebut… _Mikan ingin tahu alasan kedatangannya ke sana_. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat keputusan yang baru ia buat. Ia berharap agar hasil keputusan tersebut sebaik yang ia–mereka– inginkan.

"Dengarkan aku, Nak. Mulai lusa, kau akan pergi ke sekolah. Kau akan pergi ke Alice Akademi," ucap Yuka dengan pelan.

"Alice Akademi?"

"Ya, kau tahu tempat apa itu?"

"Tentu, Ma. Itu sekolah khusus untuk orang-orang sepertiku… seperti kita," jawab Mikan dengan perasaan aneh—yang sulit untuk dijelaskan–yang terasa penuh sesak di dalam dadanya.

Yuka tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat gadis berumur 10 tahun tersebut. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebelum ia mencium kening anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Nak," bisiknya masih di depan kening Mikan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ma," balas Mikan dengan tak kalah pelannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati hawa keberadaan sang ibu yang berada di dekatnya. Ibu yang satu-satunya ia miliki. Keluarga—keluarga inti– satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Hawa keberadaan itu akan ia selalu ingat, terekam dalam memorinya yang paling dalam.

Yuka melirik anaknya dengan sedih. Walau hatinya terasa berat untuk melepaskan anaknya, ia yakin bahwa Alice Akademi adalah jawaban yang tepat untuk kebahagiaan anaknya. Lagipula, meski ia tidak ada di samping Mikan, masih ada Serio yang menjaganya. Ah…iya, Serio dapat menjaga Mikan walau ia tahu bagaimana besarnya rasa tidak suka Mikan pada laki-laki serba hitam seperti itu.

Ia memandang lekat pada wajah hampir serupa—namun jauh lebih muda–sambil mengeluarkan senyum keibuan yang tidak akan dapat dilupakan oleh Mikan.

"Sekarang, kau bersiap-siaplah. Jangan lupa istirahat. Aku tidak mau anak semata wayangku jatuh sakit saat ia tiba di sekolah barunya," ucapnya dengan tegar, membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah senyuman dari gadis di depannya.

"Baik, Ma."

* * *

Setelah kepergian Yuka yang entah ke mana tujuannya, Mikan segera berjalan pelan menuju pondok tempat tinggalnya sementara di dalam hutan tersebut. Pondok itu hanyalah sebuah pondok biasa, dengan dinding yang terbuat dari kayu. Lantainya juga terbuat dari kayu, yang kini tidak terlihat karena tertutup karpet yang warnanya seperti rumput hijau yang menyegarkan. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur pendek dengan warna coklat yang sangat tua, juga sebuah meja kerja dan rak yang penuh dengan buku-buku. 'Sederhana namun sangat rapi', adalah komentar yang langsung timbul pada orang yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalam tempat itu.

Mikan menghampiri rak buku tersebut. Di sana ia mengambil salah satu buku bersampul merah bata yang usang, sambil menatap sedih ke arah tersebut. Ia membuka buku tersebut dan mendapati dirinya menatap bayangannya saat masih kecil.

_Seorang Mikan Sakura dengan wajah polos tersenyum menghadap kamera._

Air mata—tanpa ia sadari–mengalir dengan lembut di pipinya. Ia kini menatap pria berambut sangat pucat dan mata berwarna yang hampir senada dengan warna rambutnya. Senyuman di wajah pria itu sangat lebar, bagaikan sinar matahari yang bercahaya menghangatkan hatinya yang kini membeku.

Pria itu… ayahnya. Dia adalah cahaya dalam keluarganya. Kehangatan yang dapat mencairkan es yang membentengi ibunya. Dia adalah matahari, sedangkan mereka berdua hanyalah planet-planet yang mengitarinya. Dia adalah poros mereka… poros kehidupan mereka.

Air mata Mikan kini sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin merah, bersamaan dengan banyaknya volume air mata yang telah ia keluarkan.

_Papa…papa… kenapa kau meninggalkan kami…_

Ia menyeka air matanya sambil memasang senyum sedih yang menyayat hati. Lalu, ia segera mengepak barang yang ingin dibawanya ke Alice Akademi.

Alice Akademi… ia mendengar kabar bahwa teman masa kecilnya kini bersekolah di sana. Ia mengeluarkan liontin yang selama ini tersembunyi di dalam bajunya.

_Liontin kucing berwarna putih…_

Ia juga mengingat akan pasangan liontin miliknya. Liontin yang sama persis, namun berbeda warna. Miliknya adalah putih, sedangkan yang satunya adalah hitam. Kedua liontin tersebut merupakan pemberian dari ayahnya, beberapa hari sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Sebagai tanda bahwa sang ayah akan selalu berada di sampingnya.

_Papa… apa papa tahu bahwa papa akan pergi saat kau memberikan liontin ini…_

_Apa papa telah tahu kalau mereka akan datang…_

_Tapi… aku masih tidak terima. Papa adalah pengguna Alice yang paling kuat yang pernah kutemui. Tapi kenapa… kenapa…_

Mikan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan pahit yang menyelimutinya. Ia tidak boleh bersedih… ia harus kuat. Kenyataan pahit tersebut tidak boleh membuatnya menjadi lemah.

Ia memandang lagi album tempat kumpulan kenangan masa kecilnya. Di sana, ia melihat seorang anak kecil sebaya dengannya dengan senyuman kecil namun lembut.

Sahabatnya… pemilik liontin satunya lagi. Seseorang yang masih sangat diingatnya walaupun sudah empat tahun berlalu.

_Natsume… Natsume Hyuuga. Kita akan bertemu lagi._

Album foto merah bata yang usang itu kini tertutup. Mikan mengembalikannya lagi ke tempat semula. Ia kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Dari sana, ia menatap ruangan tersebut dengan seksama. Berusaha untuk memasukkan dan menyimpannya sebagai memori… tempat di mana ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah tempat yang spesial.

Mikan menghela napas, dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Sebelum dunia mimpi menariknya, ia berpikir untuk meminta Yuka menjaga tempat ini untuknya.

_Dan kegelapan pun menyelimutinya…_

_Di mana pada dua hari ke depan, ia akan bertemu dengan seorang kucing hitam yang ia kenal dan sayangi…_

**

* * *

Selesai… maaf menyudahi cerita one-shot(walaupun ini tidak seperti one-shot) ini di sini. Tadinya aku mau membuat tambahan dari sudut pandang Natsume yang sedang 'bernostalgia' tapi, kayaknya aku tidak terlalu kepikiran akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan…**

**Sebelum ditutup, dan walau sudah beberapa hari terlewatkan, aku ingin mengucapkan…**

**"Selamat Tahun Baru 2011. Semoga tahun ini lebih baik dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya…"**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

**-aimiera-**


End file.
